


Restraint and Release

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Nipple Play, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: May wants to try out he equipment they find in Laris's 'mediation' room.





	Restraint and Release

May giggled. "I wanna try it!" Korivan knew the look in her eye – the excitement of doing something she thought was forbidden to her, as though the city didn't belong to her. She reached up for the brackets where the ropes dangled, pulling herself into place. She'd been surprised when they'd found the room full of strange equipment, but her curiosity had won out. "Tie me up."

He'd never seen equipment like this before, but he could guess at its function. At least, it certainly gave him plenty of ideas, as well as insight into their host, Legatus Corvis Valerius Laris. The apparatus wasn't really well set up for her, but it was simple enough to adjust the heights of things, the whispers in his mind providing some guidance. Her arms and legs spread and secured, he hoisted her up so that she hung from the frame securely. 

"Good?" He didn't want to hurt her, and she probably didn't want to explain rope burn around her wrists and ankles whenever they made it back to the party.

May nodded, wiggling some to test her bonds. "It's actually surprisingly comfortable. I think you must have some experience with knots." May smiled, teasing. She wasn't so high off the ground – there wasn't room without her horns getting caught up on the top of the frame – but it brought her to his eye level. He stepped closer.

"You like it."

Her dark pink skin flushed red, but she nodded. "You could do anything you wanted to me right now," she said, bold and bashful all in one. She was getting better at asking for what it was she wanted, but sometimes she didn’t really know. This was different.

"I could." He stepped up closer, taking hold of her bound hands, pressing up against her. She leaned forward into the kiss. "Anything I want."

"I'm pretty sure I know what you want," May smiled, full of nervous excitement. "So go ahead."

They hadn't gotten to the point of undressing before she'd asked to be tied up, but her dress was hardly a hindrance. Someday, it would be nice to just carelessly tear her free of all her finery, but this was not the time. He hooked a finger into the neckline of her dress and gave it a sharp tug anyway, grinning at the way she gasped, and the shock in her eyes. Instead of shredding her dress, he kissed her more forcefully and cupped her breasts through the thin fabric, teasing her stiff nipples until she moaned against his mouth. 

With that cue, he lowered his head, closing his mouth around her breast and sucking her through the cloth. He hooked his nails into the cloth covering her thighs, gathering it up until he could feel bare flesh. May writhed against her bonds, but her head was thrown back and her expression ecstatic. He knotted the gathered fabric to keep it out of the way, and stepped back to admire the sight of her: bare now from the waist down, wet fabric clinging to her erect nipples, face flushed red, eyes glassy with desire. He cupped her throat to kiss her once more before dropping to his knees before her spread legs. 

If she was at the perfect height for kissing, she was at the perfect height for this too – her mound directly in front of him, the scent to of her desire filling his nose, and the slick of it moistening her thighs. He kissed her there to taste it, running his tongue up towards her cunt, letting his teeth graze against the delicate pale pink skin. She kept her dark curls trimmed, a practice he found strange, but it gave him easy access to slide his rough tongue along her swollen lips, eliciting further moans of desire as she strained against her bonds. She was so wet and eager that he held off from approaching her clit, knowing how little attention it would need to set her off completely, and how much greater her pleasure would be when he did. 

May might have begged, or tried to touch herself, had she been able, but the combination of restraint and his teasing had robbed her of speech. He'd seen people driven to this state before, but usually it was drugs that brought them there. This was new with May, but her pleasure and desire were unmistakable. It would take more time than he'd meant to spend to call her back to herself afterwards, but he was committed now, and he knew it would be worth it. His own need was growing, but he knew the release would be all the sweeter for the wait. Instead he kept teasing her, bringing her close to the crest of orgasm before slowing or changing his rhythm. When he needed a break, he fingered her instead, until his hands were as saturated as his face with her juices. He stroked himself too, having shed his kilt. It was easier to keep himself from the edge, but he had more distraction and more control.

He wanted to know how long he could stand this – how long she could stand it too. But people would be looking for her, if not for him, and she'd need some time to compose herself before she could return. This was a different kind of frustration, but it added to the experience all the same. When he eventually rose, it was barely necessary to fully penetrate her for her to come hard, and he clutched her against him as much for support as comfort as the rapid spasms of her pussy tight around his cock drawing out his own climax.

May sagged against her bonds. Her body was completely relaxed, but her spirit still wandered. If they had more time, he'd have left her like that for longer, but instead he started gently rubbing her arms, awakening her blood so that her body would call her back. When she was present enough to focus her gaze on him, he helped her down, carrying her over to the small cot set up in the corner of the room.

He sat with her for a while, letting her curl up against him while he stroked her back, letting his thoughts and attention wander until it was her turn to call him back. They stood to leave, taking advantage of the room's wash basin. "That was amazing," she said as they closed the room behind them. "I wish there was enough room for something like this at the keep."

"It's your keep…Siru," he replied, then shrugged. "Make your suitors compete to build you one."

May chuckled, then sighed. "I guess I should get back to them… but I'll keep it mind." With one more soft kiss, she slipped away to return to the party.


End file.
